


Call Me

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt:Leave a “Call Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character asking for another (one of them is injured seeks help from the other/calls out to him for help)





	Call Me

Murphy shivers, staring down at his phone. His hand is shaking around it. He only has to press a few buttons and then he could get help; he needs to get help. He can’t sit on the curbside forever, pressing an old beanie to his head. It’s soaked with blood which can’t be a good sign.

He just needs to click the button, that’s it. Why is it so difficult? Why is the idea so stressful? It shouldn’t be. His stomach is doing flips and his lungs are burning. He can’t do this.

Swallowing, he crosses one leg over the other and tries to quieten the screaming in his head. He’s so tired and everything hurts.

His head hurts, pain exploding from the cut. He knows there’s a piece of glass stuck in his cheek, but his hands are shaking too much to pull it out. The circle of black and blue around his wrist is still aching. He needs help.

He takes a deep breath, the best he can with how shallow his breathing is in, and presses call on his phone, Bellamy’s name lighting up. He blinks, staring down at it for a few seconds before he holds it up to his phone.

_Beep beep_.

_Beep beep_.

He can barely hear it over the pounding of his heart. It’s like fucking war drums. 

_Beep beep_.

_Beep beep_.

Everything hurts, even parts that weren’t injured. He’s exhausted.

_Beep beep_.

“Murphy?” 

His breath hitches. He breathes in a few times before he lets out a croaky “Bell.”

“Murphy? Are you okay?” Bellamy asks immediately, his voice rushed and panicked.

He swallows. “I… can you come pick me up?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course I can,” Bellamy says without hesitation. It’s a little easier to breathe hearing his voice. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m,” he starts but stops. He can’t lie to Bellamy, he’s not okay. “I’m near where uh, where Raven used to live, on Bedford Street?”

“Okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Bell tells him and Murphy decides not to mention that he’s at least fifteen minutes away, too relieved to care. Anyway, he’s not the one to criticize Bellamy for breaking laws. “What happened? Do you need anything?”

“Just, just you,” he whispers in a desperate voice. Bellamy makes a sound of agreement, sounding only a lot worried. “It’s, it was, it was my Mom... Again.”

He hears Bellamy sigh on the other side of his phone, biting his lip. “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay,” he says, finally catching his breath a little. “Can you, can you stay on the phone with me?”

“Of course I can, Murphy.” 

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Bellamy says softly. “All that matters is that you’re safe and you’re okay.”

He swallows, staring out at the road. “I, I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
